El Primer Amor de Haruka
by Mercury233Mizuno
Summary: Este Fic. tratara de como Haruka se enfrenta a su pasado antes de conocer a Michiru, pues aparecerá aquella persona que fue su primer amor. Como reaccionara Michiru ante tal aparición?
1. Chapter 1 Un dia para Recordar

**El Primer Amor de Haruka**

Este es mi primer Fic. Bueno realmente es la primera vez que hago algo como esto y tomaré como referencia para esta historia los personajes de uno de mis Series Anime favorita Sailor Moon. Estos personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Teguchi… yo solo pondré la historia. Una historia que tratará sobre la vida de Haruka y Michiru mis personajes favoritos de este anime.

**Capítulo 1. Un día para Recordar/ Reencuentros y Reflexiones**

Ha pasado ya más de un año después de la batalla de las Sailors contra el Caos y ahora nuestras heroínas gozan de sus vidas llenas de paz, armonía y felicidad, han permanecido juntas desde entonces cada una preparándose para continuar con su vida lo más normal posible, las Inners estudiando para los exámenes de admisión para la universidad, Setsuna con su trabajo y cuidando de la pequeña Hotaru al igual que Haruka y Michiru, mientras que estas además están con ensayos y entrenamientos para sus próximas presentaciones y carreras, ambas están logrando su sueño una de ser la mejor violinista y la otra la mejor corredora de todo Japón, pero ahora con el firme sentimiento que ya no están solas que no solo se tienen la una a la otra sino que además están Hotaru y Setsuna que ahora son su familia, sin mencionar que de alguna manera también están las Inners ahora tienen una familia, una extraña y gran familia. Ya que ambas han pasado por una etapa de soledad en sus vidas, Haruka se fue de casa con era muy pequeña porque sus padres no aceptaba que fuera una niña diferente a las demás y Michiru por su parte olvidada por sus padres la mayor parte del tiempo. Una se refugió en la música y la pintura, la otra en la velocidad deseando ser el viento; cada una refugiándose en aquellas cosas que eran las únicas que les hacían olvidar sus sentimientos de soledad, así transcurrió el tiempo fueron creciendo y mejorando sus habilidades ganándose el titulo de prodigios en todo Japón donde poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en las mejores de sus áreas, simplemente no tenían igual. Pasaron los años hasta que se conocieron dándose cuenta inmediatamente que se pertenecerían siempre, partiendo de ahí comenzaron a proteger este mundo con Sailor Guerreras, juntas vencieron poco a poco sus barreras de soledad conforme conocían a sus compañeras fueron aprendiendo y experimentando sentimientos que nunca habían sentido, desde una amistad sincera hasta el más puro y grande amor. Luego de la batalla contra el caos todas habían seguido en comunicación pero no habían podido reunirse con las Inners una vez más debido sus muchas ocupaciones. Pasan los días y Haruka tiene su próxima carrera algo que aprovechan para reunirse con las Inners en la cafetería de siempre, así invitarlas al circuito y después de la carrera poder pasar un tiempo juntas, ya que por sus estudios y presentaciones no habían podido reunirse y disfrutar juntas, así que aprovecharían el tiempo después de la carrera de Haruka.

"Estaremos encantadas de asistir y compartir un día tan importante para ti" Dijo Makoto con una cálida sonrisa.

"Pero por supuesto que sí!" Se escucho un grito. "No me perdería el verte ganar por nada del mundo" Dijo Minako muy efusiva al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre Haruka para darle un fuerte abrazo.

"Calma preciosa me vas a tirar" Le decía Haruka tratando de no ser arrojada al piso por el fuerte impulso de Minako. Mientras que a su costado estaba Michiru envuelta en risas, aunque también no podía negar sus celos por el repentino apego de Minako hacía Haruka y más aún el ver que ella le seguía el juego, Michiru podía disimular muy bien sus celos pero todas en la mesa la conocían bien y sabían que a pesar de estarse riendo con ellas por las locuras de Mina todas sabían que estaba incomoda, así que Reí se paro y fue al otro extremo de la mesa sujeto a Mina del brazo y de un tirón la regreso a su silla.

"Es suficiente no tienes que ser tan escandalosa" Le dijo Reí a Minako al ver que esta ya había empezado a hacer un alboroto mayor, Michiru volteo a ver a Reí con ojos de agradecimiento por haberle quitado a Minako de encima a Haruka, mientras Reí correspondía una que decía "de nada" nadie más parece haber notado el incomodo momento y por su lado Minako hacia pucheros por haber sido alejada de Haruka.

"Sabes Reí no deberías ser tan agresiva" Le dijo Minako a Reí mientras acariciaba su el brazo por el cual Reí tiro de ella.

"Y tú no deberías hacer tantas tonterías" Le respondió dejándole saber de manera indirecta la incomodidad de Michiru, algo que obviamente no entendió. "Pero bueno eso es algo que no podemos esperar de ti, eres todo un casa Mina" Concluyo Reí comenzando a reír.

"Eso es cierto" se escucho un comentario. "Es como decir que Usagi realmente entenderá el significado de no llegar tarde" Decía Ami que hasta ahora permanecía en silencio observando a las demás. Todas asintieron y comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Ami, pues ya estaban todas y para no perder la costumbre Usagi ya llevaba diez minutos de retraso.

"Bueno no hay nada que se pueda hacer" argumento Reí "Ella simplemente es una despistada y no importa que siempre será igual, nunca cambiara" Dijo Reí en tono serio y molesto por el retraso de Usagi.

"Eso es muy cruel Reí" Se escucho una voz atrás de ellas, era Usagi que llegaba agitada pues iba corriendo muy aprisa por su ya notorio retraso.

"Vaya cabeza de bombón parece que para el maratón" Dijo Haruka en tono burlón mientras las demás comenzaron a reír por el comentario hecho por Haruka.

"Que mala eres Haruka…" Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de comenzar a llorar.

"Pero que deja de llorar Usagi" Dijo Reí acercándose a ella para intentar consolarla, aunque todas la conocían y sabían que lloraba por todo no les gustaba verla así y sí había algo que Haruka detestara era eso, así que se levanto se acerco a ella y le dijo en tono provocador:

"Cabeza calma del chocolate saben que me gusta molestarte mí" está causando Usagi sonrojara, en la planta que tonificar Haruka sino-uso also por la cercanía súbita del Joven del Viento. "Además estamos aquí para divertirse y pasar JUNTAS DE TIEMPO tan animado y paseos de llorar vu" Concluyo palmeando Hombro do y LUEGO regresó al lado do silla al Michiru Quien de la vena de ser muy Manera, que el inquieto Haruka sabía Pues Aunque devaneos suspensiones con la otra la que realmente puso celoso Usagi era. Así que para aliviar la tensión con Michiru Poco tiempo Aprovecho cuando todo se trató de calmar el Usagi para DEJAR de llorar, decidió acercarse más posible al oído Michiru.

"Celosa?" Le pregunto, sabia la respuesta pero le gusta provocar a Michiru, le encanta ver esa reacción en ella, esa que le muestra cuanto la ama.

"No…" Dijo desviando la mirada. "Porque… Debería?" Le pregunto coquetamente siguiendo del juego de su rubia compañera.

"Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti" Le dijo Haruka en un tono seductor. Tomando su rostro a que volviera a verla. "Además sabes que cabeza de bombón nunca me hará casa y yo…" No termino de hablar un fuerte golpe proveniente de la joven del mar.

"Oye…" Se quejo la rubia pero Michiru la silencio poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios y acercándose provocativamente le dio un fugaz beso en la mejía provocando un leve sonrojo en Haruka.

"No deberías hacerme enojar…" Le dijo usando el mismo tono de hace un momento. "No querrás dormir en la sala" Termino de decir en tono provocativo pero a la misma vez muy serio, Haruka sabía que era capaz de cumplir su amenaza y no estaba dispuesta a que su espalda sufriera por dormir en un incomodo sillón, sabía que debía de alguna contentar a Michiru y como según ella nadie la veía se acerco a ella tomándola desprevenida y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, algo que hizo que Michiru se olvidara de su enojo correspondió el beso de la misma volviéndolo más apasionado olvidándose por completo que no estaban solas.

"No deberían comer frente a los pobres" Oyeron decir a Makoto a lo lejos, lo que les hizo sobresaltarse ligeramente sonrojadas pues se habían olvidado por completo de donde estaban.

"No deberías romper así mis ilusiones Haruka" Dijo Minako fingiendo indignación con una expresión muy triste.

"Mina nosotras no…" Haruka y Michiru no pudieron terminar de hablar cuando Minako se levanto y se acerco a ellas quedando en medio de ambas puso sus manos sobre los hombros de cada una y con una cálida sonrisa que solo ella puede expresar les dijo:

"Ya chicas si todas sabemos que Haruka no ve a nadie más que no seas tú Michiru, no se preocupen además estamos aquí para divertirnos o no?" Dijo abrazando a ambas chicas en señal de que todo estaba bien.

"Además ya saben lo loca que esta Mina así que no se preocupen, ella solo usa cualquier pretexto para demostrar que es muy buena actriz" Dijo Reí para aliviar la tensión creada por Minako.

"Oye…" Se quejo Minako pero no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por Reí.

"No deberían preocuparse tanto por las incoherencias de Mina, saben que nosotras conocemos su relación, que las apoyamos en todo y que cuentan con nosotras para todo…" Ahora fue Reí quien fue interrumpida por Usagi.

"Sabemos el amor que las une y no podríamos estar más orgullosas de ser sus amigas" Concluyo Usagi mostrándoles un gran sonrisa llena de ternura y sinceridad.

"Gracias cabeza de bombón" Fue todo lo que Haruka pudo decir.

"Gracias a todas" Dijo Michiru al ver todas las expresiones sinceras de sus amigas, confirmando así una vez más que ya no estaban solas, que podían contar con ellas sin importar nada.

"Sabemos todo lo que han tenido que pasar para poder estar juntas" Dijo Ami. "Y créannos cuando le decimos que pueden contar con nosotras sin importar nada" Concluyo Ami.

"También sabemos lo mucho que les ha costado confiar en nosotras y que la mayoría de las veces prefieren no decirnos nada, pero realmente esperamos que eso cambie" Añadió Makoto a las palabras de Ami.

"Realmente lo esperamos" Dijo Usagi "Después de todo somos amigas…" Hizo una pausa volvió a decir "No, no somos amigas" Dijo muy seria algo que preocupo a todas.

"Pero que dices Usagi" Dijo Ami muy preocupada por el comentario de su amiga.

"Es que te volviste más tonta de lo que eres o que te pasa. Porque dices eso?" Le reclamó Reí muy enfadada.

"Solo dijo la verdad" Dijo sin comprender la reacción de su amiga. "Nosotras ya no somos solo amigas, la vida, el destino o lo que sea se han encargado de convertirnos en una familia, una extra y gran familia" Concluyo Usagi, a lo que todas asintieron sonriendo por esa conclusión que ninguna se esperaba fuera Usagi quien la dijera.

"Usagi tonta" Dijo Reí dándole un golpe en la cabeza. "Y te das cuenta hasta ahora" Dijo sonriéndole al igual que lo hacían todas.

"Pero no tienes que ser tan grosera Reí" Dijo mostrándole la lengua en un acto infantil, por lo que todas comienzan a reír para luego comenzar a comer pues ya habían llegado con sus respectivas ordenes, terminaron su desayuno quedando de asistir todas a la carrera de Haruka sin más se despidieron y todas volvieron a sus respectivas labores del día. Más tarde Haruka y Michiru regresaban a casa aún pensando en las palabras de Usagi.

"Michiru…" Dijo Haruka dejando sus llaves sobre la mesa y con una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

"Dime. Te pasa algo?" Preguntó un poco intrigada por la seriedad en su rostro.

"Nada solo pensaba en lo que nos dijo cabeza de bombón" dijo haciendo una pausa aún muy seria deteniéndose frente a una mesa que estaba en la sala donde había unas fotografías en las que estaban todas, se detuvo a contemplarlas detenidamente. "Realmente esto es verdad?" Ya no estoy sola? Pensó para sí misma, pero no se percato que lo dijo en voz alta así que se asusto cuando sintió la mano de su compañera sobre su hombro.

"No tienes que dudarlo ahora yo estoy contigo" Le dijo Michiru girándola para hacerla quedar frente a ella. "Sabes que eres lo más importante en mi vida y nunca permitiría que volvieras a sentirte así" Termino de decirle tiernamente a Haruka al notar que esta no se había percatado de lo que dijo.

"Perdóname Michiru parece que esa platica me afecto más de lo que pensaba" Levanto la mirada y le brindo una radiante sonrisa para quitar la preocupación que había causado en su pareja, se acerco más a ella y le dijo: "Me alegra saber que ahora ellas están en mi vida, más feliz me hace haberte conocido y saber que eres parte de mi vida"

"Haruka…" Dijo Michiru muy conmovida por las palabras de Haruka pues nunca se imagino escucharla hablar de esa manera.

Haruka la silencio poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios y continuo: "Nunca creí que me sentiría como me siento cuando estoy contigo te amo Michiru Kaiou" Y mirándola tiernamente contemplo su rostro, esos ojos azules como la inmensidad del océano que tanta paz le transmitían desde hace ya mucho tiempo, poco a poco fue acortando la distancia que los separaba para luego fundirse en un tierno y apasionado beso que ahora le demostraba sus palabras.

Michiru correspondió el beso de la misma manera separando se de ella un instante para decir: "También te amo Haruka Tenou, yo ya no concibo mi vida sin tú" Le dijo aferrándose aún más a ella. "Te has convertido en un parte muy importante de mi vida, tanto que no sabría que hacer si te alejaras de mi" Concluyo con una melancólica mirada.

"Nunca me alejare de ti sirena" Le dijo rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. "Tú también eres parte importante de mí yo tampoco concibo mi vida sin ti" Mientras Haruka terminaba de hablar acercaba nuevamente su rostro al de Michiru para volver a besarla, pero un pudo completar esa acción cuando la puerta de abrió de golpe y una pequeña se acerco corriendo a abrazar a ambas.

"Papá Haruka, mamá Michiru las extrañe mucho" Decía alegre la pequeña niña que no paraba de dar saltos de alegría.

"Y nosotras a ti" Dijeron al unisonó mientras se dejaban abrasar por su pequeña.

"Que tal su viaje?" Pregunto Michiru a Setsuna que terminaba de entrar a la casa.

"Bastante cómodo gracias" Contesto con una sonrisa. "El profesor Tomoe disfruto mucho el estar con Hotaru y a ella le hizo mucho bien ver a su padre" Dijo volteando a ver a la pequeña Hotaru que había comenzado a jugar a las luchas muy entretenida con Haruka.

"A veces creo que esto es muy injusto para el profesor" Dijo Michiru mirando tiernamente a la pequeña niña.

"Que" Pregunto Setsuna un poco intrigada por el comentario de su amiga.

"Que seamos nosotras quienes estemos disfrutando de Hotaru" Empezó a contestar Michiru "Que seamos nosotras las que tengamos el privilegio de verlas crecer, es muy injusto para el que es su padre" Seguía diciendo aún contemplando a la pequeña que no paraba de reír mientras jugaba a las luchas con Haruka.

"Lo sé Michiru" Dijo Setsuna también observando Hotaru. "Pero es algo que no se puede evitar, él conoce muy bien los dones de Hotaru y sabe que no podrá cuidarla como ella requiere" Decía mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de Michiru y sonreía tiernamente sin despegar la vista de la pequeña. "Velo de esta manera gracias a ello nosotras hemos podido formar esta extraña familia, además él nunca dejara de ser su padre puede visitarla y estar con ella cuando quiera" Dijo sonriendo al notar que ahora tenía un hogar, una familia dos cosas que nunca había tenido debido a trabajo como guardiana de la puerta del tiempo. "Además Hotaru ya se acostumbro a nosotras puedo asegurarte que ella es muy feliz aquí y a pesar de todo ella nos ve con una familia" Concluyo Setsuna.

"Tienes razón" Dijo Michiru más tranquila. "Nosotras cuidaremos de ella sin importar que pase, además como bien dijiste somos una familia y a nosotras nos ve como a sus padres y las demás como a sus tías" Dijo entre risas. "Y creo que le gusta tener una familia tan grande y saber que es la más pequeña de todas aún más, ya que todas nos hemos encargado de consentirla mucho, especial mente Haruka" Decía mientras veía como Haruka se dejaba ganar.

"En eso tienes razón" Dijo Setsuna mirando a Haruka de manera divertida. "Y ella que decía que no le agradaban los niños y mira la pequeña Hotaru termino convirtiéndose en su debilidad" Termino de decir riendo al ver que Hotaru daba saltos por según ella haber vencido a Haruka. Y así siguieron esa noche de su reencuentro, entre risas y juegos todo era maravilloso por fin podrían tener paz y ser solo chicas con una vida normal. Al notar que ya era muy tarde decidieron ir a dormir Setsuna fue la primera en despedirse e ir a su habitación dejando a Hotaru con Haruka y Michiru que realmente le habían hecho mucha falta; más tarde aun en la sala estaban sentadas en el sillón Michiru con Hotaru en su regazo quien se había quedado dormida después de tantos juegos, Michiru acariciaba su cabeza mientras la observaba de manera maternal y decía. "Te has convertido en luz para nuestras vidas" Termino de decirlo y deposito un beso sobre su cabeza moviéndola con mucho cuidado para no despertarla.

Haruka se percato de esto y con tono de burla le dijo: "Parece que te tienen muy incómoda por ahí"

"No te burles y mejor ayúdame para no despertarla" le dijo Michiru fingiendo molestia.

Haruka se acerco hasta ella y con sumo cuidado tomo a Hotaru en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación seguida de Michiru quien le abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar sin problemas, Haruka puso consumo cuidado a Hotaru sobre su cama la contemplo con ternura y acaricio su rostro mientras le decía "Buenas noches princesa" Se abalanzo y le dio un beso en la frente "Nunca creí que verte crecer sería tan emocionante" Dijo mientras sonreía al mismo tiempo que ella y Michiru salían de la habitación.

"Ha sido un día lleno de emociones" Le dijo Michiru a su rubia compañera mientras se preparaban para ir a dormir.

"Estoy de acuerdo, aunque me gustaría que todos los días fueran así para que Hotaru pueda crecer lo más normal posible" Dijo Haruka volteando hasta Michiru.

"A mí también me gustaría" Le respondió Michiru. "Pero eso no depende de nosotras, todo lo que podemos hacer es cuidar de ella y si hay que volver a lucharnos encargaremos de proteger a nuestra princesa y de protegerla a ella, por simplemente no se qué haría si perdiera a esa niña" Termino de decir de manera nostálgica y firme.

"Yo tampoco sabría cómo reaccionar si algo le pasara" Dijo concordando con su pareja. "Sabes Michiru creo que esa pequeña se ha robado algo más que solo nuestro tiempo" Sonrió algo confundida el notar su instinto protector hacia Hotaru y lo mucho que su pequeña princesa la había cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

"Así es creo que despertó nuestro instinto materno" Michiru sonreía al ver a Haruka con esa expresión confundida tan ajena a su carácter. "Ay amor creo que nunca aceptaras que Hotaru logro cautivar de forma maternal tu corazón" Concluyo y sin parar de sonreír se acerco a ella la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, un beso que no tardo en ser correspondido.

"Eso no es…" dijo separándose de ella pero Michiru no la dejo continuar y agrego:

"No tienes nada que decir no puedes negarlo". Dijo Michiru mientras soltaba una leve carcajada sabiendo cual era la respuesta inconclusa de su rubia pareja. "Yo creo que la barrera autoimpuesta de Gran Haruka Tenou fue quebrantada por una dulce niña" Termino de hablar y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, pues la conocía muy bien y sabia que a Haruka no le gustaba que cuestionaran su carácter volvió a besarle siendo correspondida de forma instantánea.

"No lo creo" Le dijo separándose de ella sin alejarse por completo mostrando una sonrisa tan tierna y dulce que solo Michiru solía ver. "Tú fuiste la primera en quebrantar esa barrea, tu solo tu mi dulce sirena" Ahora fue turno de Haruka no dejar hablar a Michiru, pues sello sus labios con suave y apasionado beso. "Tú y mi princesa son los tesoros más valiosos que me ha dado la vida" Le dijo envolviéndola en sus brazos para guiarla hasta la cama donde se disponían a descansar después de un largo día cargado de muchas emociones, quedaron un tiempo en silencio y después de desearse buenas noches y darse el último beso de ese día se acomodaron abrazadas la una a la otra quedándose profundamente dormidas esperando un nuevo amanecer.

**Notas: Espero que les guste es mi primer fic. Asi que bueno califiquenme ustedes.**

**Gracias a aquellos que me animaron a subirlo para que no sean solo lineas en una libreta. **


	2. Chapter 2 Una Mañana muy Especial

**Hola Chic s perdón por la demora a qui les dejo le próximo cap. Espero poder actualizar pronto.**

**Capítulo 2. Un Mañana muy Especial**

Así transcurrió la noche dando paso a un nuevo amanecer, y como es su costumbre Michiru aun abrazaba a Haruka. Siempre es la primera en levantarse y batallar para despertar a Haruka, pero esta vez fue diferente pues Haruka fue la primera en despertar, pero si la más mínima intención de levantarse; sintió aún el abrazo de su sirena y se volteo para quedar frente a ella, se acomodó de tal forma poder rodearla en un cálido abrazo tratando de no despertarla, pues pocas eran las veces que tenía el privilegio de despertar antes que ella y poder contemplar así a su eterno tesoro; pues es Michiru quien siempre se da a la tarea de despertarla, pero esa mañana fue diferente despertó antes que su adorada sirena y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de contemplar su sueño.

"Podría estar viéndola así eternamente" pensó Haruka quien continuo contemplando el sueño de Michiru, le encanta verla dormir más sin embargo debía despertarla, así que empezó a jugar con su cabello para tratar de hacerlo pues ya había amanecido y se les estaba haciendo tarde para atender sus compromisos del día, más sin embargo no se atrevía a hacerlo por completo.

"Piensas quedarte observándome todo el día" dijo Michiru a7n con los ojos cerrados pero consiente desde hace mucho. "Tenemos muchos compromisos que no podemos cancelar" decía mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con los de Haruka que hacía mucho la veían tierna y profundamente.

"Cancelaría los compromisos de todo el mes para poder seguir así contigo" dijo Haruka mientras se acomodaba de tal manera para poder acercarla aún más ella.

"Eso es tentador pero sabes que Kenji nos matará sí hacemos eso" término de decir zafándose de los brazos de la princesa del viento no sin antes darle los buenos días con un tierno pero fugaz beso, sin más se levantó y prosiguió a arreglarse para comenzar el día.

"No sé porque le tienes tanto miedo" dijo la rubia fingiendo molestia "Se supone que tu pareja soy YO" dijo enfatizando el pronombre y poniendo cara de indignación, sabía perfectamente cual sería la reacción de Michiru, pero no le intereso en lo más mínimo pues si había algo que no podía evitar era tentar la tempestad de su amado mar.

"Haruka… A caso estas celosa?" pregunto fingiendo asombro, pues conocía perfectamente el juego y las intensiones de su adorado viento.

"Celosa…? Yo y de ese idiota?"Continuo con el juego, ese juego que a la larga se le había hecho una costumbre.

"Vamos Haruka no tienes de porque estar celosa" continuo Michiru "Sabes que Kenji es solo un amigo muy querido y además es mi representante" termino de hablar estovando una pícara sonrisa al ver que el rostro de Haruka empezaba a mostrar verdadera frustración, pues realmente empezaba a sentir celos hacía el amigo de Michiru, y bueno si hay algo que frustra a la princesa de los vientos es el hecho de no aceptar cuando esta celosa, mucho más el hecho de que Michiru lo note y se aproveche de ello; porque aunque todo empezó como un juego no podía evitar sentir celos de apuesto joven representante de Michiru quien era muy cercano a ella debido a que él era el único amigo y apoyo que tenía antes de conocerla a ella y a las Inners y quien además en ocasiones (Por órdenes de su jefe de la escuadrería) se convertía también en su representante cuando sus competencias coincidían con las giras de Michiru, pues debido a sus carreras viajaban mucho lo que causaría el hecho de que no se viera muy seguido pero como una solución programaban las giras de Michiru y las carreras de Haruka en las mismas fechas para así aprovechar al máximo y pasar un mayor tiempo juntas.

"A ver tontita" dijo Michiru acercándose a la cama esta vez del lado donde Haruka dormía tomo su rostro entre sus manos apoyándose en su frente, viéndola fija pero tiernamente a los ojos le dijo "No tienes que ponerte así eres la persona que más amo en este mundo no lo olvides por favor" Michiru cerró sus ojos y acerco su rostro aún más hasta ella para darle un beso, un beso que disiparía todas las dudas de su impetuoso viento, causadas por ese absurdo juego, un beso en el que ella transmitía todo lo que sentía. Haruka correspondió casi instantáneamente tomando a Michiru por la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo; y para variar volvieron a olvidarse de todo lo que tenían que hacer, solo eran ellas y su gran deseo de permanecer así por siempre. Se separaron por falta de aire pero no demasiado pues es seguro que les encanta permanecer sintiendo la calidez de la otra.

Mientras tanto Haruka comenzó a hablar "Michiru… Perdóname…." Pero no termino de hacerlo cuando fue silenciada por los labios de Michiru sobre los suyos, quien sabía perfectamente como era ella, así que decidió no dejarla decir nada más, Haruka volvió a corresponderle de la misma manera, pues se perdía en la presencia de la diosa del mar volvió a separarse de ella pero sin hacerlo completamente solo para poder ver sus ojos, esos ojos que según ella reflejan la profundidad del océano que le daban tanta paz, se quedó viéndose reflejada en aquella penetrante y dulce mirada cuando de repente "Te Amo Michiru" dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero muy claro para que su sirena lo escuchara.

"Y yo a ti tontita, nunca lo olvides" dijo Michiru mientras se levantaba para volver a hacer lo que hacía antes del mal entendido que acababa de regalarle una mañana muy especial, pues no es muy común que Haruka exteriorice todas sus emociones como lo había hecho hace un instante. Así tomo sus cosas y entro al baño y se dispuso a arreglarse para comenzar el día, por otro lado Haruka seguía sentada en la cama observando muy pensativa la puerta por la que Michiru había salido.

"Pero qué demonios, soy una idiota" pensaba para sí misma "En serio no sé qué me pasa siempre es lo mismo" se recriminaba "Soy quien empieza el estúpido juego y soy quien siempre termina perdiendo, sinceramente no lo comprendo siempre fui muy segura de mí misma, pero desde que la conocí todo en mí cambió" seguía con su debate interno. "Pase de lo seguro a que me embargue el miedo por tan solo pensar que la puedo perder… Demonios" continuaba pensando pasando sus manos por su rubia cabellera como tratando de acomodar sus ideas y entender su actual cambio. "Que me hiciste sirena" pensaba "Que me hiciste que te adueñaste hasta de mi voluntad" dijo sin percatarse en voz alta y sin notar que Michiru volvía a la habitación escuchando lo que acababa de decir.

"Eso me alegra mucho" dijo Michiru sacando a Haruka de sus pensamientos y causando que esta diera un ligero sobresalto sobre la cama. "Pues eso significa que eres completamente MIA" concluyo enfatizando en el pronombre y acercándose a ella dándole un tierno beso que no tardó en ser correspondido y con ello olvidándose de todo nuevamente, cuando de pronto un estruendoso golpe en la puerta les hace separarse y poner su atención en los fuertes golpes tras la puerta de la habitación y viendo como esta se abría después quinto o sexto golpe.

"Papá Haruka, mamá Michiru están despiertas?" pregunto Hotaru asomando su cabeza entre la puerta.

"Desde hace mucho y aunque hubiéramos estado dormidas te aseguro que lo estaríamos igual" dijo Haruka riéndose por la abrupta pero infantil interrupción de Hotaru. "Qué manera de tocar la tuya casi tiras la puerta princesa" dijo brindándole un tierna sonrisa a su pequeña y haciéndole un gesto para que entrara a la recamara.

"Lo siento papá Haruka" dijo muy seria la pequeña, pero su seriedad no duro mucho cuando de un salto se subió a la cama abrazando a Haruka. "Buenos días papá Haruka" dijo para luego voltearse y abrazar con la misma euforia a Michiru. "Buenos días mamá Michiru"

"Buenos días princesa" respondieron al unisonó recibiendo y correspondiendo los efusivos abrazos de su pequeña princesa.

"Se puede saber porque estas tan feliz?" preguntó Michiru.

"Es que…" se detuvo pero luego continuo expresando en su rostro toda la emoción que le embargaba "Es que mamá Setsuna me dijo que papá Haruka correrá mañana" decía mientras comenzaba a dar saltos de la emoción.

"Pero eso no es para que te pongas tan efusiva cariño" dijo Michiru tratando que Hotaru dejara de saltar sobre la cama.

"Claro que sí" dijo dejando de saltar y aferrándose fuertemente a Haruka quien solo pudo rodearla con sus brazos en fuerte y protector abrazo. "No vez que después de que ella gane la carrera estará muy feliz y eso me hará muy feliz a mí también." Se detuvo aferrándose aún más a Haruka mientras veía que Michiru la veía con cara de confusión por lo que acababa de decir. "Si mira…" continuo. "Si ella gana estará feliz y yo también porque como estará feliz nos llevara a celebrar y me comprara todo lo que yo quiera" concluyo la pequeña no ocultando su verdadero sentir pues estaba más eufórica que cuando entro a la habitación.

"Verdad papá Haruka que cuando ganes me llevaras de compras para celebrar" le pregunto a Haruka pero antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar y decir nada entro Setsuna a la habitación.

"Y a ti quien te dijo que Haruka ganara la carrera de mañana" dijo en tono serio característico de ella.

"Setsuna" dijo Michiru al notar su presencia pues no advirtió la entrada de la dueña del tiempo. "Buenos días"

"Buenos días Michiru" contesto al saludo de Michiru.

"Tú no sabes hacer otra cosa más que intentar fastidiarme las mañanas" dijo Haruka fingiendo molestia ante los comentarios de Setsuna.

"Yo…? Pero si no estoy diciendo nada más que la verdad" adjuntó. "Tú no serás la única en la competencia de mañana" le recordó.

"Eso ya lo sé, pero ninguno de ellos se compara conmigo" dijo levantándose de la cama para arreglarse al igual que su compañera. "Y claro que después de que gane como sabiamente dijo Hotaru iremos todas a celebrar ya lo verás" dijo muy segura caminando hacia la puerta del baño.

"Tu si eres muy modesta" dijo Setsuna con dejo de ironía.

"Bueno no tengo porque serlo solo digo lo que es" dijo en ese tono de superioridad característico de ellas ya que no solo ella no era la única que carecía de modestia en cuanto de sus habilidades y talentos se tratara sino que todas ellas siempre han sido muy confiadas y orgullosas de cómo son. "Ah, Hotaru" dijo mientras se encaminaba. "Sí te llevare de compras después de la carrera princesa" le dijo Haruka a la pequeña, continuando su camino pero se detuvo al escuchar hablar a Setsuna.

"Estas malcriando a la niña" dijo en tono molesto, pues es costumbre de Haruka sobreproteger y consentir mucho a Hotaru.

"Por supuesto que no" contesto en el mismo tono. "Solo le doy a MI Princesa lo que ella se merece" dijo Haruka viendo a Hotaru con una tierna sonrisa, algo poco común en ella y con esto no hizo más que la pequeña recuperara su estado eufórico que tenía y salió corriendo a abrazar a Haruka.

"Gracias papá Haruka eres la Mejor" dijo aferrándose más fuerte a ella.

"Lo sé princesa, pero ahora debo ir a arreglarme porque ya es muy tarde" le dijo zafándose de su agarre y saliendo para entrar al baño.

"Ahora sí se acuerda que es tarde" se limitó a decir Michiru quien hasta ahora se había quedado como espectadora de la escena entre Haruka y Setsuna.

"Ustedes no cambian les gusta hacerse enojar" le dijo Michiru a Setsuna que se encontraba riendo por el comportamiento de Haruka hace un instante.

"Bueno no es mi culpa que sea tan divertido discutir con ella" decía la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo tratando de controlar su sonrisa. "Sera mejor que bajemos, así mientras ella termina nosotras preparamos el desayuno, te parece Michiru?" dijo volviendo a ver a su compañera.

"Me parece bien Setsuna" respondió. "Ven Hotaru vamos a prepararle el desayuno a papá Haruka" le hablo Michiru a la pequeña quien seguía viendo con una sonrisa la puerta por donde Haruka había salido.

"De acuerdo mamá Michiru, vamos" dijo la pequeña estirando su mano hacia ella, siendo inmediatamente sostenida por Michiru, y así las tres chicas se dispusieron a bajar e ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pusieron la mesa, terminaron de preparar la comida, Haruka también termino de arreglarse y bajo para acompañar a las chicas a desayunar, comieron tranquilas y sin discusiones por parte de Haruka y Setsuna. Al terminar Haruka y Michiru se despidieron y se dispusieron a comenzar las actividades programadas para ese día. Michiru iría al conservatorio, tenía un ensayo con la orquesta con la que amenizaría una presentación para un evento benéfico y Haruka iría al circuito para un entrenamiento previo a la carrera. Subieron al auto rumbo al conservatorio como era su costumbre Haruka llevaba a Michiru a todos lados sin importar que tan lejos quedara el lugar al que fuera o que tan distante o complicado fuera para ella llegar a su propio destino, pues para el caso sus lugares de trabajo estaban en las esquinas opuestas de la ciudad.

"Sabes que no era necesario que me llevaras" dijo Michiru captando la atención de su rubia acompañante. "Pude haber tomado un taxi, con esto solo lograras llegar más tarde a tu entrenamiento" concluyó.

"Nada de eso" le contesto soltando la palanca de cambios y tomando su mano. "No importa que tan distantes estén nuestros lugares de trabajo sirena, sería capaz de llevarte al mismo infierno si eso me permite estar más tiempo contigo" dijo besando el dorso de su mano. "Además sabes que me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo, no importa si no hacemos nada basta solamente con que estés a mi lado" dijo dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla, provocando esta acción que soltara el volante durante corto instante y este zigzagueara brevemente, pero como la gran piloto que es logro tener el control de auto rápidamente aunque eso no evito que su acompañante se sobresaltara un poco.

"Haruka! Estás Loca, harás que nos matemos" dijo fingiendo molestia y un poco asustada por los movimientos estridentes del auto, pero con una seductora mirada como respuesta a la acción de su pajera.

"No me importaría morir estando a tú lado" le contesto la joven del viento a su pareja con su típica mirada seductora característica propia de ella, esa mirada que hacía sentir tantas cosas a Michiru.

"Sabe que se me olvida el mundo cuando me vez de esa manera" dijo Michiru con picardía ahora siendo ella quien le diera a Haruka un beso.

"Bien así no tendré que preocuparme de que otros se acerquen a ti" dijo Haruka en tono posesivo mientras aparcaba el auto frente al conservatorio.

"Pasaré por ti cuando hayas terminado tu ensayo" le prometió mientras le daba de despedida un suave y tierno beso.

"Está bien amor, pero ten cuidado en el entrenamiento de hoy, no quiero que te lastimes" dijo Michiru en tono preocupado conocía a Haruka, sabía lo mucho que adora la velocidad y lo imprudente que podía llegar a ser cuando se emocionaba de más, aunque conoce perfectamente las habilidades de la joven piloto tras el volante Michiru no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella.

"No te preocupes preciosa estaré bien" dijo Haruka tomando sus manos y besando el dorso de ambas. "No haré nada que pueda preocuparte" le aseguro. "Eres la razón por la que despierto cada mañana, la razón por la que compito con extremo cuidado para no lastimarme, porque quiero vivir una larga y feliz vida a tu lado, jamás te lastimaría con mis imprudencias" termino de hablar notando cierta sorpresa en amada sirena, pues y como no si todos los que la conocemos sabemos que ella nunca expresa sus sentimiento de una manera tan abierta como recién lo hizo. Michiru se quedó sin palabras al escuchar lo que Haruka acababa de decir que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a ella y darle un beso que transmitiera todo el huracán de sensaciones que Haruka había despertado en ella en ese momento.

"Te amo Haruka" fue lo único que Michiru fue capaz de procesar en ese momento más bien fue lo único audible que pudo decir.

"También te amo Sirena" dijo Haruka tomando su rostro para volver a besarla, pero esta vez de forma más breve algo que extraño a Michiru, pues por lo general siempre es ella quien busca alguna manera para prolongar esos momentos y aún más por el emotivo momento recién acontecido.

"Sera mejor que entres" dijo separándose de ella y volteando hacía la entrada del conservatorio. "Ya es tarde y de seguro ese idiota te regañara cuando entres" dijo en tono escéptico al referirse al joven representante de Michiru.

"Ya Haruka no empieces otra vez con lo mismo" respondió Michiru fingiendo estar molesta y sin la más mínima intención de separarse de ella. "Además dijiste que no tenías de que preocuparte" dijo en un susurro muy cerca de su oído haciendo que Haruka se estremeciera de tal manera que por impulso instintivo volvió a besarla, pero esta vez sin la mínima intención de separarse de su princesa marina, bueno al menos no por su propia voluntad.

"Que linda escena" se escuchó afuera tras la ventana del copiloto donde estaba Michiru, provocando un sobresalto en ambas chicas. "Muy bien Michiru para comenzar llegar tarde y para terminar estas aquí sin la más mínima intención de asistir al ensayo" dijo la persona fuera del auto Michiru voltea y ve que no es otro más que Takagi Kenji su representante.

"Calma Kenji ya estoy aquí no tienes por qué alarmarte" decía Michiru tratando de calmar a su ahora molesto amigo.

"Quieres que no me moleste y sin embargo no buscas ni siquiera una manera de salir del auto" le decía mirando por la ventana como Michiru aun sostenía las manos de Haruka y fulminando a esta con la mirada.

"Oye idiota ELLA es MIA" dijo Haruka al chico enfatizando los pronombres y atrayendo a Michiru hacía sí y abrazándola muy posesivamente. "Así que por favor no actúes como novio celoso porque ELLA es solo MIA" volvió a decir de la misma manera posesiva pero esta vez fulminando al chico con la mirada.

"No sobreactúes Tenou, sabes muy bien que solo soy su representante y no me interesa ser nada más" dijo el chico con una penetrante mirada dirigida a la joven corredora. "Ya suéltala para que pueda ir al ensayo quieres? Además tú también tienes entrenamiento o no?" le dijo con ironía, pero haciendo que la joven princesa del viento volviera su atención a su olvidado reloj pero aun sin la menor intención de soltar a la princesa de los mares.

"Amor Kenji tiene razón…" Michiru no termino de hablar cuando Haruka la interrumpió.

"Claro ahora te pondrás de su parte" exclamo la joven princesa con notable molestia.

"No es eso" continuó Michiru soltando sus manos para acariciar el rostro de su adorado viento, provocando esto que Haruka se calmara y cambiara sus facciones casi al instante. "Solo digo que estamos muy retrasadas y tú estás muy lejos de la pista y si te retrasas más no podrás pasar por mí más tarde" dijo mientras seguía acariciando su rostro y acercando el su suyo para darle un suave y tierno beso en los labios. Se separó de ella lentamente aun con el rostro de la princesa del viento en sus manos, observando como ella había cambiado totalmente todas sus facciones de molestia a unas más relajadas, Haruka tomo las manos que sostenían su rostro viendo a Michiru a los ojos le dedico una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que nadie más veía, esa sonrisa que solo le pertenecía a ella. Michiru observo a Haruka y la noto algo extraña pues no era muy común que sonriera de la manera en que lo hacía.

"Nunca nadie había logrado calmar mis impulsos y arrebatos como tú lo haces" dijo Haruka al ver que la miraba de manera extraña, y así aun sosteniendo sus manos y viéndola cariñosamente continuó "Eres el ser más especial que conozco, eres la dueña de todos mis sentidos, de todo mi ser" concluyó e intento besarla nuevamente pero no pudo terminar la acción cuando escucho que tocaban la ventana del pasajero donde se encontraba Michiru.

"Es increíble que sigan con esto y más que se hayan olvidado que estoy aquí" dijo con dejo de molestia el joven parado fuera del auto.

"Tú sí que sabes cómo fastidiar la vida de los demás" dijo Haruka con absoluta molestia.

"Amor cálmate" dijo Michiru antes que Haruka volviera otro de sus impulso "Mejor me bajo y continuamos con lo nuestro después, te parece?" Dijo con picardía guiñándole un ojo y acercándose para darle un beso de despedida.

"Te pasaré a buscar más tarde" habló Haruka antes que se empezará a bajar del auto.

"De acuerdo, te esperaré entonces" dijo una vez q bajo del auto. "Ten cuidado si?" Volvió a decirle, pero esta vez con dejo de preocupación en su voz, pues le preocupaba que Haruka condujera a excesiva velocidad. Y aunque sabe que es una gran piloto no puede evitar sentirse así por la persona que ama.

"Siempre preciosa" dijo Haruka en ese tono seductor característico de ella para tratar de calmar a su pareja, pues no ignoraba los sentimientos de Michiru y lo menos que quería era preocupar a su adorada sirena. "No olvides que soy la mejor"

"Presumida" dijo Michiru.

"Solo la verdad" se dijeron eso más un 'Te Amo' de parte de cada una mediante ese juego de miradas que únicamente ellas entendían. Se despidieron por fin y Haruka arranco rumbo al circuito mientras que Michiru acompaño a su muy enfadado amigo hacía la sala del conservatorio donde sería el ensayo.

"No puedo creer lo que Tenou causa en ti" dijo Kenji mientras caminaba al lado de Michiru rumbo a la sala de música. "Siempre fuiste muy puntual en tus compromisos y ahora simplemente se te olvida el mundo" volvió a decir pero esta vez mostrando una cálida sonrisa, pues conocía a Michiru desde hacía mucho y sabía perfectamente que las relaciones no eran su fuerte, pero que desde que conoció a Haruka todo era diferente Michiru incluso empezó a relacionarse con sus colegas artistas, incluso hasta con los más jóvenes que participaban en la orquesta algo que antes su carácter tímido y reprimido no permitía, sabía lo mucho que eso le costaba y no podía obviar que estaba agradecido con Haruka por sacar a Michiru de su solitaria vida.

"Creo que estas exagerando Kenji" contestó la chica a su comentario al ver que no dejaba de observarla, ni de sonreír continuo "Aunque no te voy a negar que desde que la conocí y estoy con ella he cambiado mucho, tanto que a veces ni yo misma me reconozco" dijo en tono apacible devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amigo.

"Y vaya que si fue tanto tu cambio que te fuiste a vivir con ella sin que nadie se lo esperara" decía mientras continuaban caminando. "Muy a pesar de lo que tus padres dijeran, sobre que no aprobarían ese tipo de relación tú los enfrentaste, algo que nunca habías hecho y para ser sincero nunca creí que algún día lo hicieras, sin embargo lo hiciste y te fuiste con Haruka y no conforme con eso terminaste criando con ella a la pequeña Hotaru, formando así una familia, demostrándole a tus padres que no era un capricho o una 'confusión adolescente' como ellos dijeron cuando decidiste salirte de su casa, porque tu relación con ellos se había vuelto insoportable" decía el chico ahora en tono serio pero sin borrar por completo su sonrisa sincera que le transmitía a Michiru confianza y que él siempre la apoyaría en lo que hiciera como lo había hecho siempre. Pues él era un poco mayor que ella y siempre la había cuidado como si fuera su hermana pequeña, así fue desde que la conoció mientras estudiaban juntos en el mismo colegio cuando eran pequeños.

"Tienes razón" respondió Michiru con la misma expresión seria y sincera que su amigo. "Me he vuelto más decidida y firme en lo que hago y te soy sincera nunca creí que estar con Haruka y ver crecer a Hotaru se convertirían en mi razón de existir" decía muy segura y con una sonrisa que no expresa completamente todo lo que sentía, una sonrisa que chico pocas veces había visto y todas esas veces estaban ligadas a Haruka Tenou tenía que admitir que aunque discutía con ella cada que se veían le debía la felicidad de su amiga y estaba seguro que había encontrado a la persona adecuada para ella, esa persona que sería capaz de cuidar de Michiru siempre.

"Definitivamente Michiru" dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír. "Te vez feliz..."

"Me siento feliz Kenji" interrumpió Michiru al chico "Y no sabes cuánto" continuo sin dejar de sonreír lo que causo mucha gracia en el joven, pues nunca la había visto irradiar tanta felicidad.

"Dile a Tenou que la mataré si llega a lastimarte si?" Dijo en son de broma pero al mismo tiempo en serio, pues el chico no era solo su mejor amigo (bueno era el único amigo que Michiru tenía antes de conocer a Haruka y a las demás), era como su hermano mayo la única persona que no le dio la espalda y siguió apoyándola después de todo lo que paso, del problema con sus padres generado por su relación con Haruka. Él sabía todo lo malo que lo había pasado Michiru por eso, pero ahora estaba feliz de ver como su mejor amiga casi hermana continuaba con su vida a pesar de todo y de cómo Haruka cuidaba de ella, y su único deseo era que lo siguiera haciendo, pues no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ni Haruka ni nadie lastimara a sus pequeña hermana. Aunque le gustaba hacer rabiar a la rubia y provocar sus celos, al seguir ese juego de coqueteos que Michiru solía hacer solo por provocarla, no podía negar que Haruka le simpatizaba más de lo que pudiera llegar a admitir y el hecho de que tampoco se lo diría, con todo eso menos podía negar el amor que se veía Haruka sentía por Michiru eso le hacía estar tranquilo, pues le hacía saber que de alguna manera Haruka siempre amaría y protegería a Michiru de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, estaba seguro que la protegería incluso de ella misma. Esos eran los pensamientos y sentimientos del chico como si el chico supiera que esas dos chicas tienen un camino marcado, como si en sus adentros supiera que están destinadas a estar juntar. Sin más la plática entre ellos concluyó, pues habían llegado al salón donde era el ensayo. Michiru se disculpó con todos por el retraso y se unió al grupo para comenzar el ensayo con la Sinfonía No. 5 de Beethoven, la música comenzó y el ensayo transcurrió sin mayor problema.

Así la mañana paso y ambas chicas empezaban a desarrollaban sus actividades del día, pero para Michiru algo era un tanto diferente a los días anteriores, esa mañana había visto una Haruka diferente a la de siempre, había visto a una Haruka vulnerable muy distinta a lo que siempre aparenta ser eso la lleno de alegría sin duda alguna ver ese lado tierno y sensible de ella era algo sumamente raro de ver, eso había causado que esa mañana fuera diferente para Michiru, se había convertido en una mañana muy especial por lo que solo deseaba terminar el día para regresar para poder estar con Haruka y su familia, sus grandes amores que se habían convertido en su vida, su universo.

Bien Chic s siento mucho la demora pero mi trabajo no me permite mucho tiempo pero hago lo que puedo, espero ya tengo el Cap. # 3 listo solo tengo que hacerle unos arreglos espero subirlo pronto.

Gracias por leer mi Historia es la primera vez haciendo esto así que cualquier consulta, comentario o duda por favor háganla estaré esperando

Gracias Chic s por leer Mi Historia

Loag

Janeth Haruka (He leído un par de tus historias y me han cautivado mucho espero seguir tu ejemplo)

licborrego

Nos leemos luego chic s Bendiciones.


	3. Chapter 3 Mi mayor tesoro eres tu

**Capítulo 3. Mi Mayor Tesoro Eres Tú**

**Bueno mis queridos lectores Primero antes que nada déjenme desearle un Feliz Año! Y muchas Bendiciones para uds. Y sus Familias. Segundo decirles que lamento mucho enserio, muchísimo la tardanza para actualizar pero tengo un poco de complicaciones para acceder a la internet debido a que mi trabajo absorbe la mayor parte de mi tiempo, pero hago lo que puedo cuando la inspiración viene a mi sol lo escribo en cualquier libreta y luego lo digito para traerse las a uds. Pido disculpas por los errores que la historia pueda tener, pero espero que comprendan puesto que es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, ya que ni en la primaria me salían las historias para las tareas de literatura, así que Mil Disculpas por los errores que pueda cometer al escribir. Y Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, espero sigan leyendo la historia y que les guste. Y si hay algo que no acepto todos sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones y sugerencias. Bueno ya lo hice largo aquí les dejo el Cap. 3 de la Historia. Gracias Por Leerla! **

Mientras que en el conservatorio ya todo estaba bien para Michiru en el circuito de carreras Haruka libraba un duelo muy diferente con su Jefe de Mecánica, pues estaba furioso ya que llego más de media hora tarde y decidió extenderle la práctica como castigo.

Demonios con esto no podré ir a recoger a Michí se quejaba en tono muy enfadado para con Soujiro su Jefe de Mecánica Y yo que quería llevarla a cenar y luego a dar un paseo seguía pensando en voz alta mientras terminaba pateando la llanta trasera de su auto aún más frustrada, trato de calmarse respirando profundo pesando en lo único que podía calmar su furor, poco a poco lo consiguió. Michiru dijo en un susurro mientras seguía con la tarea hasta quedar sumergida en sus propios pensamientos recordando el día en la conoció en la pista de atletismo cuando su amiga Elsa las presentó

**POV Haruka **

No puedo creer que ese día te trate tan mal, pero se me hizo absurda la idea que quisieras pintarme; sin mencionar que desde esa primera vez que te vi sentí algo extrañamente especial hacia ti y eso me asusto (increíble no? Tenou Haruka Asustada :P) y sin darme cuenta mi corazón se fue contigo. Poco a poco se fue calmando mientras pensaba en ese día que se había convertido uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, se sentó junto al auto recargándose sobre una de las llantas mientras seguía enfrascada en sus recuerdos.

Fue increíble ver tu insistencia querer pintarme que ya empezaba a fastidiarme y parece que también te estabas cansando de poner esa excusa para acercarte a mí, así que después de aquel crucero donde te dije una sarta de tonterías y después que me salvaras la vida luego de mi carrera en los talleres del circuito, te armaste de valor y decidiste contarme la historia de que éramos Guerreros que descendían de un antiguo imperio en la Luna, en ese instante me decepcione de ti pues llegue a pensar que ese era el único motivo por el que te habías acercado a mí. Pero luego de pasar más tiempo juntas y de conocernos más entendí que no solo nos unía el hecho de las mejor pareja de combate en el pasado, sino que había algo más en entre nosotras que nos hacía necesitarnos más allá de ser solo compañeras de lucha, pues llegamos a arriesgar nuestras vidas por la otra sin entender porque los hacíamos de una manera tan posesiva y sobre protectora para con la otra. Haruka reflexionaba mientras recordaba el principio de cuando conoció a Michiru y de como ella se convirtió en su razón de ser.

Sin darme cuenta poco a poco te convertiste en mi mayor debilidad y a la vez en mi mayor fortaleza, te convertiste en mi deseo para dormir y en mi razón para despertar. Es increíblemente indescriptible lo que siento al saber que podré estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida sin que nada ni nadie pueda separarnos, puedo asegurarte que siempre cuidaré de ti Sirena, sin importar lo que pase lucharé por estar siempre a tu lado porque simple y sencillamente Haruka Tenou ya no tiene vida ni existiría sin ti **FIN POV Haruka.**

Sin más Haruka logro calmarse se puso en pie, tomo su celular y envió un texto a Michiru explicándole que Soujiro se había enfadado al punto de alargarle el entrenamiento, al tiempo que se disculpaba por no cumplir su promesa de pasar por ella y que la vería en casa para la cena, termino con un Te Amo Sirena y cerro su celular, para luego dirigirse a la pista donde todo su equipo ya la esperaba para comenzar con la práctica.

No puedo creer que hayan hecho tanto drama por llegar unos minutos tarde decía mientras caminaba hacía ello sin percatarse que alguien más iba tras de ella quien interrumpió su vacilación.

Unos minutos dices decía Soujiro quien venía atrás de ella viéndola seriamente molesto. Fue casi más de media hora de retraso qué te hace pensar que puedes hacer lo que quieras? Pregunto con tono severamente molesto.

Bueno creo que el ser El Mejor Piloto de toda la región es una buena excusa dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha por el título con el que era nombrada entre los medios, pues para estos Ella era un El , no era que le molestara, pues el que los medios creyeran que era un El le beneficiaba para poder competir, sin mencionar que le daba libertad para con su relación con Michiru, ya que podían ser ante todos una pareja aparentemente Normal sin caer en ningún tipo de perjuicio, además estaba tranquila pues las chicas, su equipo y todos las personas importantes para ella conocían la verdad de su género y su relación con Michiru todos las apoyaban eso para ella era suficiente, poco le importaba el hecho de que los medios creyeran algo que no es.

Definitivamente la humildad no se te da dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y semblante más relajado

No tiene porque si es la verdad dijo Haruka muy orgullosa de sí misma pues pocos logran lo que ella ha logrado a pesar de ser mujer. Yo soy La Mejor Piloto de toda la región y ustedes el Mejor Equipo de Mecánica que cualquier piloto desearía punto no hay más que decir dijo aun con más altanería sintiéndose muy segura y orgullosa de su equipo.

Mira ya deja de decir tonterías dijo Soujiro con la misma cara de orgullo que su corredora. Y comencemos con la práctica que la carrera es mañana y aunque digas lo que digas necesitas entrenar Sin más siguieron caminando hasta el choche donde Haruka se dispuso a subir y comenzó a correr como siempre hasta casi fusionarse con el viento, y así continuo con su entrenamiento a lo largo del día entre vueltas en la pista y consejos de su equipo llegaron a la hora del almuerzo donde volvió a frustrarse pues le habían recordado que se quedaría más tiempo como castigo por haber llegado tarde; y sin poder hacer nada con eso decidió relajarse y continuar para terminar lo más pronto posible y regresar a casa cuanto antes.

**Mientras que al otro lado de la ciudad **

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y Michiru aún estaba en el conservatorio terminando su ensayo con gran éxito, una vez término guardo su violín y se dispuso ir a encontrarse con Haruka, (bien pues aún no leía el msm de Haruka donde le decía que no podría ir a recogerla) cuando salió y vio que Haruka no estaba en esperándola en el estacionamiento como había prometido se preocupó, ya desde que estaban juntas Haruka nunca le había hecho una promesa que no cumpliría, pues para Haruka no hay nada más importante que Michiru ya que si algo se le complicaba siempre buscaba la manera de llegar o de avisar pero nunca la dejaría esperando sin una razón. Veinte minutos habían pasado desde que Michiru salió del conservatorio y Haruka aún no llegaba al ser consciente de esto Michiru decidió llamarla y así asegurarse que estaba bien, pero al buscar el celular en su bolso se dio cuenta que no lo tenía.

Seguramente lo deje en el salón del ensayo se dijo así misma poniéndose en marcha de nuevo rumbo al salón cuando vio que su amigo y representante venía hacía ella con un objeto en la mano.

Olvidaste esto dijo sonriendo por el despiste de su amiga Creí que ya te habías ido y pensaba llevártelo a casa dijo siempre sonriendo pero al notar el semblante serio de Michiru lo cambio por uno más serio.

Que pasa Michiru te veo preocupada? preguntó el chico en tono serio y dutativo. Que pasa Michiru? Volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta de su amiga.

Es solo que estoy preocupada por Haruka dijo muy seria con dejo de preocupación en su rostro Aún no llega y ya debería estar aquí termino de decir en el mismo tono recibiendo el móvil de manos de su amigo, al tenerlo en sus manos observo la pantalla y vio un msj no leído.

Cielos otra vez Tenou dijo el chico muy molesto En serio Michiru no sé qué le vez con la fama de playboy que tiene, no solo te hace llegar tarde a tus compromisos sino que ahora encima de todo te deja plantada decía cada vez más molesto.

Cálmate Kenji trataba de calmarlo al ver que cada vez se molestaba más Debe haber algún motivo, alguna explicación para que Haruka no esté aquí decía Michiru mientras veía el móvil e iniciaba a le él texto donde efectivamente ahí estaba la explicación.

**Inicio del Msj. **

Lo siento Sirena no podré pasar por ti, los chicos se enfadaron mucho porque llegue algo tarde y Soujiro decidió extender mi práctica como castigo, sin no poder cumplir mi promesa de pasar por ti y más cuando te tenía preparada una sorpresa sabe? Pero creo que tendrá que ser para la próxima así que te veré en casa para la cena.

Pss. Te Amo Sirena **Fin del Msj.**

Michiru termino de leer el msj y sonrío con un semblante más relajado algo que su amigo pudo ver al instante De seguro ya te envolvió con alguna mentira dijo el chico captando su atención.

Claro que no entre nosotras no hay ni secretos ni mentiras dijo la chica sonriendo y dándole a conocer el motivo por el cual Haruka no había ido por ella, el chico cambió su expresión a una más relajada y no pudo evitar un comentario contra la rubia.

Vaya así que Tenou encontró quien la discipline dijo el chico soltando un carcajada Haber sí así aprende a no llegar tarde la próxima vez decía mientras Michiru solo negaba con la cabeza en forma de desapruebo a los comentarios del chico.

Bueno creo que tendré que tomar un taxi dijo sacándolo de su encimamiento.

De eso nada Michiru dijo ya más serio Yo te llevo a casa termino la frase y le hizo un gesto para que le acompañara hasta su auto.

Gracias Kenji contesto la aguamarina con una cálida sonrisa y se fueron rumbo a la casa que ella compartía con Haruka, Hotaru y Setsuna. Durante el Camino continuaron su charla de esa mañana insistiendo él que la rubia era mala influencia para ella, cosa que hacía reír a la princesa de los mares; quien solo se limitaba a negar con la cabeza en desapruebo, sin embargo no podía evitar reír ante las ocurrencias del chico, entre charla y risas llegaron al final del camino y Kenji dejo a Michiru frente a la entrada de su casa marchándose a la suya no sin antes asegurarse que Michiru cruzara el umbral sin contratiempos.

Una vez entro a casa observa que no hay nadie en ella, deja sus llaves sobre el gabinete de la entrada y comienza a recorrer la casa para asegurarse que este vacía. No recorrió mucho cuando al llegar a la sala encontró sobre la mesita frente al sillón principal una nota de Setsuna que le decía que llevaría a Hotaru con su padre, pues la pequeña había olvidado algunas cosas en su último viaje, Setsuna le dijo que no se preocupara que estarían bien y se encontrarían en la mañana en el circuito donde sería la carrera de Haruka, una vez Michiru termino de leer la nota la doblo y volvió a ponerla sobre la mesa para luego dirigirse a la cocina y empezar a preparar la cena, mientras sacaba y ordenaba lo necesario para hacerlo la princesa de los mares no pudo evitar recordar el mensaje de Haruka Dijo que tenía una sorpresa pensó en voz alta Cuál sería esa sorpresa? Volvió a decir ya un tanto curiosa. Bueno dijo sonriendo con picardía para sí misma Si su sorpresa se arruino tendré que compensar eso concluyo sin borrar su sonrisa. Eran pocas las veces que tenían la casa solo para las dos y hoy el destino les estaba dando un regalo, definitivamente una oportunidad que la dueña de los mares no dejaría escapar.

Así preparo la cena coloco la mesa para dos, la decoro con un par de rosas y velas y música de fondo, pero no cualquier pieza sino una que era muy especial, una melodía compuesta por Haruka para ella y que Haruka le había pedido que acompañase su piano con las inigualables notas de su violín convirtiéndola en una melodía especial para ambas, luego decidió sentarse en la sala y leer un poco mientras esperaba que su adorado viento regresara a casa. Paso el tiempo y Haruka por fin volvía a casa, estacionó el auto luego se encamino hacía la entrada donde una vez ahí se detuvo pues le llamo mucho la atención escuchar música en el fondo y más aún cuando la pieza que sonaba no era cualquiera sino aquella hermosa melodía especial para ella y su adorado mar, sin detenerse a pensar en algo más entro a la casa buscando en su mente si tendría problemas por haber olvidado alguna fecha importante, pues por lo general no era muy buena en esas cosas; empezó a caminar por la casa, paso por la sala y no encontró a nadie solo un libro apoyado sobre la mesa frente al sillón principal. (Claro pues Michiru advirtió su llegada y se fue a toda prisa a su habitación para arreglarse para la ocasión) Haruka llego al comedor y tampoco encontró a nadie sin embargo se vio con la mesa estaba puesta y decorada para una romántica velada.

Mientras tanto el dormitorio Michiru había retocado su maquillaje y cambiado su atuendo, se había puesto aquel vestido color turquesa que hacía juego con sus ojos y que a Haruka tanto le gustaba verle, pues delineaba a la perfección su esbelta y escultural figura, decoro su cabello con un listón del mismo color que su vestido y se dispuso a bajar encontrándose a una muy pensativa Haruka al pie de la escalera.

Bienvenido a casa mi adorado viento escucho la voz de la persona que más amaba en este mundo sacándola inmediatamente de su vacilación mental sin percatarse de la posición de la dueña de esa dulce voz Espero que te guste la sorpresa dijo la dueña de los mares mientras bajaba las escaleras lo que hizo voltear a Haruka hacia las escaleras para quedar embobada casi petrificada al observar a la dueña de esa voz que le robaba el alma en un suspiro.

Haruka seguía sin pronunciar palabra lo que causo algo de risa en su pareja, trato de disimular y comenzó a acercarse a la dueña del viento, al cabo de unos segundos estaba frente a la aún inmovilizada Haruka quien todavía no sabía porque no le había contestado el saludo a su hermosa compañera. Una vez ya frente a frente la aguamarina se abalanzó a la rubia rodeando su cuello con sus manos acercándose suave y paulatinamente hasta su oído y en tono suave y dulce volvió a decir Bienvenida a casa Haruka al sentir el leve contacto con la piel de su Sirena reaccionó tomándola por la cintura separándola un poco de si para poder ver esos ojos que tanto le encantaban, esos ojos en los que ella decía se reflejaba la inmensidad del océano, así permanecieron por unos segundos contemplándose y perdiéndose la una en la otra.

Te extrañe se aventura a decir Haruka rompiendo hasta ahora el cómodo silencio pero sin dejar de perderse en la profundidad de aquellos ojos.

Y yo a ti se escuchó por parte de Michiru mientras rompía el contacto visual para posar sus labios sobre su amado viento, acción inmediatamente correspondida tornado aquel leve roce el un apasionado beso. Rompieron el beso por falta de aire y volvieron a observarse mutuamente en silencio hasta que los sonidos internos de una hambrienta Haruka se hicieron presentes.

Vaya parece que alguien tiene mucha hambre logra decir Michiru conteniendo su risa al notar que Haruka se sonrojaba un poco por haber arruinado la magia del momento. Tranquila amor vayamos a comer y terminaremos lo que empezamos luego, de acuerdo? dijo a Haruka haciéndole un guiño cómplice como los ella hacia cundo coqueteaba o sugería cosas de un nivel más elevado, Michiru tomo la mano de la corredora y se dispuso a guiarla hasta el comedor, mientras caminaban Haruka apresuro su paso y sin soltar el agarre se acercó lo más que pudo a su adorada Sirena hasta que la distancia fue justa para poder abrazarla, sin soltar la mano de la aguamarina logro cruzar su brazo a través de ella abrazándola por detrás lo que cuso que Michiru se detuviera a medio camino de su destino, iba a voltear cuando sintió el rostro de Haruka cerca del suyo apoyada en su hombro lo que hizo detener tal acción.

Te he dicho que te amo dijo Haruka en un susurro aferrándose a ella como si temiera perderla.

Es bueno saberlo le respondió Michiru en un tono neutro casi inexpresivo sacando a Haruka de letargo dejándola muy sorprendida por la respuesta que le dio, se separó de ella y la volteo para quedar frente a frente sin duda Haruka estaba molesta por la escuálida respuesta de la persona que amaba, pues como ya sabemos eso expresar sus sentimientos y emociones a nuestra querida Haruka no se le da, y justo cuan decide abrir sus emociones con su pareja esta simplemente le da una respuesta que técnicamente no dice nada, pero para su sorpresa al voltear a la chica ve como ésta está reprimiendo su risa, pues sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía la rubia pero quiso hacerse desear por Haruka ya que era consciente que eran pocas y raras las veces en las que tiene la oportunidad de escuchar a Haruka expresar y decir lo que siente.

Al estar frente a frente no pudo contenerlo más y se soltó a reí con esa elegancia característica propia de ella, pudo ver como Haruka fruncía el ceño y que estaba a punto de decir algo pero detuvo la acción de la rubia al colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y con un semblante más sereno la vio directo a los ojos y con una sonrisa que era capaz de disipar cualquier signo de enojo en su pareja le dijo Eres lo más importante en mi vida mi razón de ser luego de estas palabras le dio un suave y tierno beso que le transmitía todo lo que sentía por ella, un beso que dejo muy embobada a nuestra Haruka. Te amo le dijo en un susurro al separarse de ella, volvió a tomar su mano y continuo el trayecto hasta el comedor donde se dispusieron a disfrutar de su cena; una vez hubieran terminado recogieron y ordenaron todo, mientras lo hacían Haruka se extrañó, pues en su ensoñación no había notado la ausencia de Hotaru y Setsuna algo inusual porque según ella estaban en casa y siempre comían las cuatro juntas.

Michiru Haruka llamo a su amada Sirena.

Qué pasa amor Sucede algo? pregunto ella un tanto intrigada al ver un dejo de preocupación en pareja.

No nada no sabía ni como preguntar nada pues creía que solo preocuparía a Michiru sin razón Es solo que no he visto a Setsuna, ni a mi princesa, ellas están bien? preguntó al fin mostrando preocupación al hacerlo, Michiru lo noto y no pudo evitar gesticular una tierna sonrisa era increíble ver como Haruka sobre protegía a esa niña era la única capaz de sacar en Haruka un gesto de ternura sincero aún y cuando no tuviera humor para nada.

No te preocupes cariño dijo en tono suave tratando de disipar la preocupación de su pareja Ellas regresaron a casa del profesor Tomoe, al parecer Hotaru olvido algunas cosas y Setsuna decidió que era mejor ir por ellas le termino de aclarar mientras se acercaba a ella.

Parece que tendremos la casa esta noche únicamente para nosotras dijo Michiru en tono insinuante y rodeando el cuello de la joven princesa del viento.

Así parece respondió ella en el mismo tono tomándola por la cintura y acercándola más a ella Y bien que propones que hagamos esta noche pregunto en ese tono seductor característico de ella con la aguamarina en brazos.

Se me ocurren un par de ideas dijo la chica comenzando a besar los labios de la joven rubia mientras esta correspondía intensificando el beso cada vez más. Michiru comenzaba a jugar con la rubia cabellera de Haruka y esta solo podía dejar fluir sus manos por la esbelta figura de la bella artista, así fueron subiendo de nivel cuando de pronto sin soltar el beso de un tirón tomo a Michiru cargando y acomodándola en su brazos debido a la inesperada acción de la rubia Michiru solo el beso pero le devolvió una sonrisa incitante como respuesta a su pareja.

Vaya pero que ansiosa dijo Michiru con malicia y picardía sin dejar de acariciar el cuello y el rostro de quien ahora la cargaba.

Demasiado sabes contesto observándola con deseo Y tu eres la única que puede saciar mi ansia decía mientras volvía a buscar sus labios para volver a fundirlos en un ardiente y apasionado beso, que poco a poco fue aumentando la temperatura de sus cuerpos provocando que los besos ya no fueran suficientes para saciar tanto deseo , como pudo Haruka comenzó a caminar con Michiru en brazos cargándola con extremo cuidado como si se tratase del tesoro más valioso del mundo; aunque para ella su mayor tesoro, iba caminando con sumo cuidado puesto que no interrumpía los beso para caminar mejor lo único que les detenía era la falta de aire y solo para recuperarlo soltaban sus apasionantes beso pero eso a Haruka no era lo único que le daba problemas para caminar pues cuando se separaban Michiru intensificaba el juego acariciando su torso y besando su cuello con desesperación con si fuera la primera o la última vez que lo haría, sin duda eso era una gran dificultad pero no un imposible para la Gran Haruka Tenou; como pudo subió las escaleras con la chica en brazos abrió y cerró la puerta de la habitación donde la coloco tierna y suavemente sobre la cama. Mientras lo hacía se separó por un instante de ella y se limitó a observarla llena de ternura y deseo, por su lado Michiru también hacía lo mismo al tiempo que trataba de respira mejor ya que sus intensivos besos con la corredora había provocado que ambas se agitaran como si estuviesen corriendo en una maratón.

Cielos Michiru decía Haruka aun con su respiración agitada. Me tienes loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti logro decir entrecortado mientras comenzaba a acariciar nuevamente el rostro de la aguamarina Te has vuelto mi delirio, mi necesidad y no sé qué haría si te perdiera logro concluir para seguir besando a su hermosa compañera.

Haruka fue todo lo que se le permitió decir pues Haruka comenzó a besarla con pasión y locura, comenzó con sus labios, seguido de su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían con delicadeza y ternura ese cuerpo tan conocido por ella al mismo tiempo que Michiru correspondía de la misma manera.

Cuando Haruka la silencio con ese beso a Michiru no le quedó otra más que aguardar aquellas palabras y mostrárselas a Haruka en sus acciones, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que quería decírselas en ese momento No te alejes de mi pensaba Michiru en lo que quería decirle a Haruka Que no sería capaz de seguir con mi vida sino estás conmigo Michiru seguía en su vacilación mental mientras Haruka seguía en su labor y no se había percatado que ya había sido despojada de su hermoso vestido, pero al ser consciente de ello no quiso quedarse atrás y comenzó a despojar a la corredora de la en ese momento tan estorbosa camisa, seguida de sus pantalones quedando ambas en ropa interior. Así entre besos y caricias que intensificaban la temperatura de sus cuerpos empezaron a estimularse mutuamente, aun sobre la ropa interior que en pocos segundos ya les estorbaba al punto de deshacerse de ellas en el menor tiempo posible quedando ambas completamente desnudas ( Bueno niñ s Esto queda para que trabaje su imaginación ) Y así al culminar su acto de amor y entrega se quedaron abrazadas como siempre la una a la otra escuchando como se regularizaban sus agitadas respiraciones.

Te amo Haruka dijo Michiru depositando un suave y tierno beso sobre los labios de su pareja.

Y yo a ti Michiru contesto luego de corresponder aquel beso y seguía acariciando la espalda de la bella violinista. Te amo hasta un punto donde no hay retorno para mi continuo diciendo mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo de la hermosa chica entre sus brazos. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no sé qué sería de mi si no te hubiera conocido continuo la velocista aun acariciando a su adorada Sirena.

Tú también para mi Haruka eres lo mejor que el desino pudo darme contesto Michiru sintiendo las caricias de Haruka sobre su espalda al tiempo en que ella correspondía acariciando su rostro. Eres el tesoro más valioso en mi vida y eso amor nunca lo olvides concluyo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla para luego correrlo justo a sus labios, siendo correspondido de la misma manera con sinceridad, amor y ternura.

Ni tu Michiru no olvides nunca que eres mi razón de ser, mi razón de vida decía la rubia mientras le daba una casto beso sobre su frente Nunca olvides que mi mayor tesoro eres tú concluyo mientras la atraía cada vez más hacia ella, ninguna de las dos cayo en cuenta de lo tarde que era debido a que estaban tan agotadas que lo último harían seria prestarle atención al reloj, solo sabían que ese día había sido muy especial lleno de esfuerzos y emociones sumándole a todo las ganas de saciar su desbordante y apasionada entrega, esa que ahora las tenía exhaustas y fuera de combate, lo último que lograron hacer fue cubrirse con aquellas sabanas que habían sido testigos de ese mar de sentimientos vividos hace apenas unos minutos, luego de ese exhaustivo día se dispusieron a descansar pues mañana sería un día lleno de actividades y Haruka debía descansar bien ya que debía competir, se quedaron como siempre abrazabas la una a la otra pero por alguna razón esta vez se sentían más unidas que nunca.

**Espero q le hay gustado, mis disculpas por mis errores pero como ya he dicho antes es la primera vez q plazmo mis ideas y aveces se me dificulta un poko pero no esta demás poner a trabajar nuestra imaginación.**

**Dudas, criticas, sugerencias o comentarios todo sera bien recibido.**

**GRACIAS! A quienes se toman la moletia d escribirme aprecio mucho eso y prometo no tardarme tanto con el próximo.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**Nos leemos en la próxima... Hasta Pronto!**


End file.
